


Primal

by Gotten



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Animal Traits, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotten/pseuds/Gotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Citra uses native island magic to make Jason the ultimate type of warrior bonding him to the jungle, so she could be the master of the ultimate fighter. Not realizing that asking him to kill his friends earlier might not make him loyal to her anymore. So with the new unasked feline additions he escapes the rakyat to find Vaas alive and knowing more about his situation then Jason would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me just writing stuff that I want and like with some plot, if the plot is porn does it still count as plot? The tags may change and if you can think of a tag I should add leave a comment, and if you like the story and want me to continue also comment I work best when I have people waiting to pressure me to continue with it.

"Jason to become a true warrior you have to cut off all remnants of your old life, back when you were weak, defenseless, before you were the strong and powerful warrior you are now. They'll only try to drag you back to that world Jason, a world you don't belong in." Citra whispered in his ear. Liz, Riley and everyone else were hanging by their hands, Citra was holding the knife and she wanted me to kill them, I couldn't run and escape with them not with Rakyat fighters everywhere I wouldn't even get the bindings off before she'd send them to attack, with Dennis no doubt at the head of the group and I couldn't kill my surviving friends and family, no matter what Citra thought a warrior might be she was wrong if she thought one would kill one of the very reason they'd fight. I know that isn't the only reason now though that I fight now, the addictive sing of the blade as it flew through the air, the rush of adrenaline as I'd race bullets not knowing when one would hit their mark, or the powerful feeling of ending someones life. The constant fighting had changed that but after coming back from the final mission, fighting and killing countless men all for the sake of my friends and family she expects me to fuck all that just for her?! However I couldn't do anything that could endanger them so I'd have to play it smart. I looked to Citra and told her that I wanted to say goodbye to them before I ended it. Leaning in to Liza's ear as she pleaded for her life, fear coursing through her eyes I whispered to her "Play along." pulling back I could see the confusion in her eyes before I moved my hand up to her throat and cut it with the knife, staining her throat with my blood, I could see the realization and relief in her eyes at that moment as she went limp. Seeing the hatred in their eyes as they would look almost in disbelief at Liza before I'd quickly repeat the process with them ignoring the rush of pain from each cut deepening the slice in my hand.  I knew I needed to get them and myself away before they caught on to the trick, required me to act as she planned so when Citra sauntered towards me it took all of my self control to maintain a more friendly facial expression and not just punch her in her psychotic little head.

"Jason, you made the right choice. Come with me we will finish the ceremony and I can finally fully give myself to you." Fuck, I had actually wanted her, this insane girl who wanted to fuck right after I had killed my only friends and family?!

"No Citra, I need to provide them with their proper care for allowing me to become a true warrior." I had to grit my teeth through the last part, a true warrior would have gotten them out by now and not endangered them again with this. I could see her pouting at that but she wisely backed off which was a relief since I didn't know if I could control myself for much longer.

"Then allow me to help you with that Jason, it isn't right for a warrior to be reduced to some grave digger." I had to consciously uncurl my hand then, with how close I was to getting them out I couldn't risk it because I can't control myself right now if I looked as close as I actually was to slitting her throat.

"No, Citra if I'm leaving behind that life then I need to be the one to do it, I have to finish it completely  otherwise I won't be a true warrior." I turned away from her then and grabbed Liza carefully holding her I began to walk away from the temple and near to where the boat was. It took a few trips to get everyone and I had some very close calls with some of the Rakyat and Dennis, he had the idea that I should have just left them rotting on those steps and gone to "embrace" Citra. That time I did throw a punch and almost dropped Riley while doing it, I managed to cover it up though by saying some bullshit about how it would have been disgraceful to her to have their bodies disgrace the temple. Once they were all safely at the boat I knew I couldn't go with them, no matter how lax the guards were tonight they'd all notice when I wasn't there and send some one after us almost immediately. Liza understood, she knew a lot of things and she may have cared for the guy who got stuck on this island she couldn't love the one who would remain, she'd be haunted by this night and what could have happened, just like everyone else and while she may not show it she was afraid of me, who I'd become. A killer. I stayed as long as I could watching the boat disappear over the horizon before heading back.

It's been about a month since then, Citra had become more desperate every day that passed that didn't end with me fucking her, and funny enough Dennis was caught between gratitude from his obvious crush on her, and anger over my denying her what she wanted. It made it funny as hell to watch, and when that would get boring I'd go out and hunt, sometimes animals and sometimes it'd be some of the surviving enemies, you'd think that with their leaders being dead they'd all either ditch the place or join the natives, but their seemed to be plenty of pirates despite the loss of their leader Vaas. Now knowing how fucked up Citra is it gave me some perspective on him, I wouldn't forgive him for what he's done and would probably bash his head in and enjoy every moment but if I had to grow up with  _that_ as a sister, and then have her wanting to be fucked by her own brother it probably was one hell of a childhood for him.

"Jason, are you unhappy here?" I hadn't realized she had walked over to my tent where I was prepping for a hunting trip and jumped slightly from the surprise.

"Why would you think that?" I honestly couldn't answer that question so I followed hers with one of my own, the jungle had grown on me it's charm was deadly as beautiful allowing me to do whatever I pleased in her grasp, but had allowed others the same allowing for so much to be stolen from me.

"You spend all your time out there, and almost none with me unless I seek you out first." turning towards her I looked at her as she spoke starring at her deep eyes and comparing them to her more honest sibling. At least he was honest when he wanted to kill me, I had found out from Dennis when he was drunk off his ass how she would end up stabbing me after she carried the child of a warrior, and with that warrior being me I was somehow even less interested then before.

"I just feel more at ease here, it's simple, and I don't have to worry about all of this." I gestured to the village then and hoped she would leave.

"You feel at ease in the jungle because you want to be a part of it, the reason you don't feel as accepted in the village is from the fact that you aren't as close with the entire island. I can help you with that Jason, I can fix that problem for you, that's the reason why you don't feel worthy of my love Jason, it's because you only feel like a warrior out in the jungle when you are fighting, I will make it so you feel like a true warrior anywhere." As she spoke she began to drag me into the temple and guided me to a room I hadn't gone in before, Citra would always appear or someone else and they would need me to go do something before I could get in. I could only hope that her idea of help wouldn't be like the last time. The room was plainer then expected with only a fire place in the middle and some carpets decorating the ground.

"I go here to meditate and think, but what we need is hidden behind here." She moved some vines out of the way to reveal a stairway going down, I moved forwards and began to step down when I felt a hit on the back of my head and was blacking out on the ground with Citra standing behind me holding the tribal knife she used to knock me down.


	2. Nyah~ Fuck no we don't make that bullshit noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad I got the intro out of the way now I can finally start getting to the action!  
> Also points to you Erro for being the first commentator!

I woke up slowly, I could hear my heartbeat through my ears, and the world was a blur that was slowly becoming sharper, I tried to move my hands but I felt some rope tied to a pole at the end of the stone table stopping me from getting them farther then my head. The room was spinning and flashing periodically with bright vibrant colors bursting across my vision. It was hard to tell but it seemed I was underground in a dome shaped room with tribal carvings across the walls and torches hanging off the walls surrounding the room. I was sitting on what looked like a sacrifice table and just as my thoughts began to collect from this drug induced haze, Citra appeared completely nude but with some priestess markings,she once described how each ceremony had a different type of marking and that where they were and what the shape was often signified the type of ceremony, she was obviously hinting at the warrior having sex with her one though by the way she had talked about the one going around her stomach to signify life and some shit like I was supposed to find the fact that she was doing it for fucking religion appealing. I couldn't control the laughter that started from that thought, the idea of Citra dressed like my old priest but still giving the insane speeches, Mrs. Randall would freak the fuck out I could imagine her reaction wearing that ugly huge hat from what looked like the 1500's with her eyes bugging out as Citra would go into the more obscene bits, and with that little ramble I knew I was officially high as fuck. At least this trip didn't have any of those fire and hell like shit. I could hear her talking to me but I had no idea what she had just said and with my brain being so scramble all I could manage was a

"Hmm?" of interest as I struggled to focus on her as she began to talk again.

"Jason, I know how sensitive your senses are from being such a strong warrior to be aware of your foes but I need you to focus on me for this bit." I could hear her saying it but it was like one little rope against a whole fucking bunch of them in the worst type of tug of war and she would always purr out the word warrior, didn't matter what it was about but it was probably one of the few things that could still get me to cross my legs for a bit and think about less attractive things. All of a sudden my face was going towards the opposite side of the room. Did she smack me? This girl just slapped me right across the face-

"Jason **focus** , you've been in pain my poor warrior and I was so caught up in wondering why you wouldn't accept me to see it. You'd feel as a natural warrior back in the jungle, when you'd be fighting enemies and surviving dangers but back here you'd doubt yourself, not see how worthy you are. I'm going to fix that Jason, I'm going to tie you to the jungle so you'll know how much you belong in it and that leaving it for this village to be with me doesn't mean that you are leaving the path of the warrior." I had just been about to open my mouth and say something in response when she poured this foul concoction down my throat, if I can come up with the word concoction then the drugs were probably wearing off and I could get out of here before she stabbed me or something. When it felt like I was slammed with a pick up truck and was flying through the air yet I never stopped flying, minutes would go by or it would feel like it and I'd still have the same feeling. She started to paint this stuff on me and **whoa** I was not wearing any clothing somehow I missed that for the entire exchange, i probably would have been more concerned but I just kept being drawn in by the things she was drawing it looked almost comical though, a paw on each foot, and I could feel her making the same design on my palms, and did that make a fucking tale on my ass?! she had drawn a tail going all the way to my shoulder blades before curving back down to circle around itself. It felt nice though my skin was getting hot and I was feeling feverish and despite how cool it was earlier it felt like she had put me in a oven now, the stone offering no relief. She had moved back to in front of me and was grabbing my jaw in her hand forcing me to look at her as she began to chant in some foreign tongue. The heat was steadily rocketing as she began to speak more intensely when it felt like my whole body was inflamed and being beaten with the still burning logs of wood, all I could focus on though was what looked like the jungle vines bursting through the walls, behind and draping down above her, how i could somehow feel the jungle wind curling around the place, and the fervor of animalistic noises I had just managed to make out a felines roar from the thousands of insects, birds, and other animals, when I could feel my bones begin to break and the feeling of sharp teeth pushing out my original canines, it was like they decided the burning logs weren't causing enough pain and just chopped down an entire tree to beat me with. Suddenly it felt like my sense had been dipped in some sadistic acid every thing was to much I could almost taste the cloying mud painted on me, Citras heart felt like a drum being banged beside my head, and the fireworks of colors had one from bright to blinding exploding across my vision and leaving me blinded each time. It was becoming to much I could sense my brain beginning to overload and when I started to see the tinges of unconsciousness creep across my sight I ran for it.

 A long black tale began to arch from his back as black fur began to crawl across his body, followed by a ripple of bone and muscle as it condensed into a lithe feline."Jason, you need to wake up now, you need to submit to me, so I can be your master, it's what you need to do to be the warrior you're meant to be." as she spoke she reached towards him when two slitted blue eyes opened to glare at her and release a growl that froze her were she stood.

"Jason I am you master, I will guide you through what is right and wrong it is my place, as yours is to be below me!" He could sense the meaning of her words but it felt like a veil was over his mind only vague ideas left from when he was a human lingered and were fading quickly from the rage caused by what she was saying. He submit to her this pitiful weakling who held no true strength dared to say that she could decide right for him? She who wanted him to turn on his own pack?! He tensed to pounced when he noticed his higher paws roped to a pole rooting him to this place, a growl of frustration left him he would have to turn from her to release them through his jaws and he couldn't trust this female, he could smell it, her lust for power swam through the air. But he needed to free himself so he could escape, he hastily began to gnaw through the ropes hoping to be done before she began to come close. He had sensed her walk away to a different part of the room and relaxed slightly as he began to tear through the final parts of the rope when behind him he heard her yell "Jason I will have you submit!" before she pulled a rope around his neck and yanked him to the ground. Enraged he righted himself and began to circle her becoming more mad as she would yank on the rope like a petulant cub throwing a fit. She had been yelling the entire time but by the fifth pull he hissed in anger and launched at her tearing out the flesh in her right shoulder, she hit at him but they were to weak to be of any actual threat, and when she finally released the rope holding him to her he roared in front of her face instinctually freezing her their as he turned and ran out to the wilderness of the jungle. 

 

 


	3. What's New Pussy Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all my chapter titles will be some sort of pun, and don't be afraid to suggest any as well. I have an infinite weakness for puns and irony! Also my p key is finicky so if words don't pop that p then just let me know cause I press the key but it doesn't always place one.  
> So, dub-con here, bondage, that sort of thing.  
> Also does anyone know a not fucking embarrassing as shit word for when they get all animal eared and stuff cause I feel like a middle schooler on FF.net writing YAOI~~~ XD so if anyone has a suggestion for when they transform or what I can call it you'd be a saint if ya let me know.

Vaas had a normal boring day so far and he was hoping that while on this walk he'd find something to do or at least shoot, ever since he had returned to his base and found half of the remaining men deserted or stealing he had gotten to threaten, shoot, or beat the ever loving crap out of someone, granted the last one caused his wound to hurt from the excessive pressure threatening to tear at the scar, but now that everyone knew he was back and still the leader nobody dared to make a move against him. Most probably thought that since Hoyt was dead, along with "Bambi" or what ever forest fairy name he had that he was the new head honcho and damn was it good. If he hadn't tried to off him as well he may have thanked the fucker but then again Jason had been high off his ass so he probably didn't even realize that his knife had hit bone instead of his heart still hurt like hell but better than being dead. So now he was ruling the island, well reclaiming mostly but the Rakyat weren't making progressing inward easy so he had focused on reclaiming older settlements from the privateers. Which was why he had taken a walk today, in the jungle, maybe if he was lucky he could get to fight some of Citras wannabe warriors, or maybe even meet Snow White himself, he had kept the fact he was alive quiet outside his camps but no way could he resist getting to mess with him after he thought he had killed him off. So when he heard the growl coming from behind a nearby thicket he could feel the grin creep across his face at the thought of some entertainment finally getting to happen, their was no way some little pussy cat would be able to take him down but he would enjoy the fight while it lasted and who knows maybe if it was strong enough he'd keep it to breed with some other felines, it always helped to have them weeding out the weaklings in his jungle. So when a black panther came tearing through the bushes leaping for him, he jumped to the side, punching it as it flew past, a smirk growing on his face,

"Oh poor lil pussy all alone without anybody to play with. Not even one of those bullshit cat toys for you, so how about I entertain you hm? Don't worry I'll keep you from getting all bored." the growl that was released by the cat in response almost made it look like it could understand human speech, and who was he going to deny a conversation partner when bored, the cat was probably better then half of the camp, it already knew when to respond to him. So with that he decided he'd capture the thing and keep it, maybe even tame the thing some and let it roam the camp. He was taken off guard by sudden weight landing on him and pushing him to the ground, it seemed like while he was thinking about the cat it had snuck up on him. Pushing against the weight of the cat he reached for the scruff of it's neck intending to pull it off when he felt the rope that was looped around its neck, ignoring the growling feline and getting numerous scratches from dodging the jaws of the feline as it tried to bite down on him he felt around the rope collar till he found where it began to trail towards the ground and grabbed it, while with the other hand he pulled the cat down to the ground besides him offsetting it and rushing up, off the ground straining against it's weight as he ran towards one of the more solid looking trees in the area dragging the now yowling and hissing cat. Lurching forward at the stinging pain in his ankles he saw the thing had clawed one of them hoping to stop him, well fuck that gritting his teeth he sprinted the last few feet and tossed the rope around the trunk of the tree, would do jack shit tying it around a branch he'd seen a few storing kills up their and it'd escape quicker then he could tie the knot up there so he just grabbed it before it fell on the other side of the trunk and tied it in the strongest ass knot he knew before tossing himself out of there. Looking back at the thing almost set him on a laughing fit the thing just looked so stunned and outraged that he had managed to successfully get it there and even tie it to the tree. Now all he had to do was keep and eye on it and wait for it to tire it out trying to escape. Leaning back down he decided to take a short nap.

~Hours Later~

Stretching out on the grass blearily blinking out the rough grains of sleep, he stood up enjoying the slight refreshing strain on his arms as he pulled on them, before turning towards where his new pet would be. For a moment he thought he was still asleep or high on some drugs, but he hadn't taken any before he left that would last this long, and he could tell when he was awake or not cause colors and shit were always fucked up in some way. So Jason Brady was lying starring at him with feral slitted eyes, and a pair of cat ears that were the exact same fucking color as the fur on the cat that was there previously, and he was willing to bet that if he turned around their would be a tail as well.

"You got fucked pretty damn well it seems, Citra just can't seem to learn that that sort of thing won't work how she wants, with her leading and her loyal fuck toy following, well not if she wants them to be just as good of a fighter as a fucker right?" walking all the way to the very edge of where the rope stopped he leaned forward and stared right into his eyes daring him to to move and attack. A deep growl was released and Jason charged for Vaas, who waited until he was inches away before kicking him in the shin and then pulling on the rope that was still wrapped around him back and pushed him towards the ground while holding his hands into the dirt, and straddling him so his weight kept him down.

"You know Jason, if their is one thing I like bout you it's that you always rise to the challenge, even when it's a fucking obvious trap. I mean I heard about what you did while hiding under Hoyd and man you fucked your brother up!" At the growl he got in return he rearranged his grip on his hands to free one to grab Jasons head and proceeded to bang it into the dirt.

"Jason. As much as I like the lack of sass and fowl fucking language I Don't Appreciate that tone. So if you fucking think you can growl at me again see what will fucking happen, cause you may think your an extra powerful predator now with getting tapped into the wild your nothing more then a fucking cub. And me, I'm the god damn Alpha of this whole, island." As he leaned to whisper the last remainder into Jasons ear he allowed the change to come over and felt the prickling feeling of fur appear, along with the annoying feeling of a tail getting pinched by his belt, but it was worth it to see that breath Jason took with his actual scent in it and seeing for a moment that look of fear on the side of his face like when he had just gotten on the island. The fear from knowing he fucked up and met something big and bad and could fuck him up or just kill him at any moment. He had been considering it as well his instincts were starting to yammer about an uninvited intruder in his terrain, and that he should tear out his throat, let him bleed out as a warning to other trespassers when he took a breath trying to calm down and ignore those thoughts if at least for a bit so he could fuck with the guy, when he got the scent of him, dark and crisp like when you got to a meadow of flowers and burned it to the ground, and got that one last breath where you could still smell that flower field as much as you could smell the smoke and fire. And Fuck if he didn't start to get hard from it, it was like his instincts did a 180 and he could tell why, this wasn't just a enemy, he had proved that much when killing, threatening, and hiding as his personal opponent capable of handling himself almost as good as him when trying to rescue his family, he could be a part of his pride, pack, partner, fucking mate what ever bullshit word for it, which was weird enough since Tigers shouldn't even have companions most of the time but hell he wanted him to be one so fuck what was natural for that he was going to be one, whether he wanted to or not. And the first matter was getting that through Jasons thick wild skull right now, no doubt he couldn't reason with him, Citra had done this recently and he was still to caught up with the new knowledge and instincts to even bother with basic communication through speech.

So if he wanted to get the guy from thinking they were enemies he'd have to show it, and if he got a free lay out of it, hell why not?! The main thing though was he had to make sure Jason understood to his fucking core that he wasn't the leader though in this thing, he could get to top once they worked shit out and he knew this, but Vass was the leader, he was older and knew more about the jungle then he did and definitely knew more on this, he knew how to handle his strength, control the urges and shit, and all that other shit to, and if Jason wanted to learn it he was going to only once he accepted that fact. And would accept that he didn't get to challenge him for it, cause he would lose. Hell Jason probably wouldn't get this until years  from now but every time he challenged him for that position he'd get his ass beat with his full strength even thinking about it was making him tense up with rage, the guy didn't know it but they may have been fighting to kill each other before, but if he saw him as an enemy in his territory he'd kill him. It wasn't a matter up for debate he'd track him down through this whole islands, jungles, swamps, and mountains it was either join him or end up dead beneath him, and he wanted him way to fucking much to let him leave for the afterlife.

So while maintaining the rigid grip he leaned forward and took a huge breath of that intoxicating scent, and rocked forward letting his erection rub between his ass, enjoying the friction building between them, he couldn't resist the snicker from when he saw his ears flicker around in confusion at the change in treatment he was now getting, and even when like this it seemed he still couldn't stand getting laughed at by him from the light growl that came out this time,

"Now Jason what did I say about that sort of thing, huh?" despite the increasing pressure to continue he stood up and dragged Jason with him with the tight grip on his hands, and walked him over to the tree pulling him towards one of the lower branches where he grabbed the rope and looped it around the branch and then made another one around his hands, he yanked it a few times to make sure it would hold, before letting go of him, and almost immediately after he let him go he began to tug on it trying to get free.

"I warned you, Jason. I wasn't going to be so rough but it seems like you need a lesson on what will happen if you misbehave first." he took off his clothes and threw them all off somewhere, he could find them later, only taking a moment to let his tail unwind from were it had been kept between clothing, before reaching over and spreading out Jasons ass forcing his legs to spread out, so he could get a good long look and let the fact of him being vulnerable and helpless sink in to his instinct riddled brain and get that  if he decided to harm him how fucked he'd be before he leaned forward and licked around the hole, the resulting jump made him lightly nip it as a warning before he went back to teasing him, he laved over it enjoying the sight of the flush skin from his treatment and the weak attempts to close his legs, before deciding to go deeper and began to worm his tongue inside, the groan that was let out brought him back to his own aching dick and he moved one of his hands to press against it and give it some pressure while he toyed with Jason. He could feel the muscles tighten as they tried to keep him out but he just steadily licked and lathed against them until he could hear deep breaths coming from above letting him know just how much Jason was feeling it, deciding that it was enough he pulled out and he could almost here that high whine in Jasons throat from the loss, which when he didn't hear ringing in the air he decided was going to occur, he was going to get that noise out of him, his dick was fucking begging for it, so he sucked on one of his fingers before inserting it inside, he could feel the muscles tense again but he just curled the finger and stroked around until they relaxed again, letting him get use to the feeling of something more rigid in there he explored the feeling, the feeling sort of was like when he fingered a pussy, not remotely similar in texture or stuff but that constant feeling of pressure, and the heat surrounding it brought it to mind. Deciding that he had enough time to get used to one little finger it was time to start getting back to his goal, and brought out his hand to lube up the next finger and drool on the other one, the slight shift in posture and shifting of legs as he tried to close them again made him chuckle softly.

"Don't worry amigo, you're going to feel good in a moment." it was harder to get the second finger in with the first but Vaas could finally start to stretch him out, and see if he could get that noise to come out, slowly he began to rock his hand back and forth, each time he pushed in he'd vary the angle and spread them out slightly, it took some tries but when he heard that deep and quick woosh of breath being sucked in he knew he had found it and began to stroke it, curling his fingers over and around the area, before spreading out the two fingers to stretch out the muscles, everytime he spread them a little wider, and would go a little harder until he could hear the constant heavy breathing from above again, it was when he could get them spread out for the size of a third finger he removed his hand once more to prepare the third and last finger, the growl he heard was almost as good as that whine, pleading, and asking him to hurry up he could hear his heart beat pulsing in his dick with each second it went on, but it wasn't that whine, so he purposefully went slowly getting his fingers nice and wet while he palmed his dick and slowly moved down to cup his balls, before slowly inserting all three in and making sure he found the place he was previously began to stroke the area, in between times he'd stretch out the fingers again, and once he felt like Jason was used to that many, he decided to finally, finally, focus solely on getting that whine, he began to curl his fingers repeatedly directly against it, before pulling them out slightly only immediately push them back against it, curling, stroking, and pushing against until he could see Jason begin to rock back against him, eager to increase the pressure, and pleasure accompanied by deep and heavy breaths, he smiled knowing he was close, and immediately pushed them in forcefully making sure they were hitting him directly on his prostate only to pull them right back out and like fucking magic there was a single deep breath before a loud, high, begging, lustful whine got out, and he had to firmly squeeze his dick so he didn't come right there, because it meant Jason, thick headed, stupid, sexy, white boy finally knew what was going on, and he wanted more. He got up then and moved over him and after squeezing once more around the base to make sure he wouldn't come he began to slowly, god damn so fucking slowly enter him. To keep himself distracted he began to focus on Jasons back and began to kiss and suck on it, focusing on the feel and taste of his skin, to distract him from how fucking tight he was. It wasn't until he had littered his entire shoulders with hickeys that he got to the base of his balls, and slowly began to pull back out, making sure he was nice and stretched, this was about asserting his dominance but no fucking way was he going to injure him that god damn way, if he was going to be the leader of this thing that meant he was going to have to act in a way showing Jason he was worthy of being his and acting like some abusive prick was a sure fire way of losing the right to be one he could be a prick though for sure, but he'd be a fair one on this sort of thing. He managed to last about three more times at this tortuously slow pace before he felt the twitch of the guy below him as he had reflexively pushed onto his dick this time, and with that as confirmation of him being ready he pulled out just as slowly as the first time but as he smiled into the back of Jasons neck he stopped for a moment just with the head of his dick still inside and slammed forward, the resulting moan was obviously unexpected for Jason cause it cut off as quickly as it started, and he wasn't ready for that he had worked hard enough to get that whine, these moans were going to happen, reaching around he grabbed Jasons dick and proceeded to tease it's head firmly rubbing his thumb against the slit and stroking the underside of it with his other fingers while maintaining the same relentless pace on his prostate, and the final amount of resistance was gone he had him moaning, with each pump, enjoying the feeling of that hot and tight pressure on his own dick, as he would provide with the hand job on his. Once when he could feel the massive amount of precum coating his hand though he knew Jason wouldn't last much longer, and so he grabbed it and tightened keeping him from coming as he pumped himself inside a few more times, before going to one area where his neck began reach the hairline on the back of it and bit on it, feeling around with his teeth until he could catch enough skin to  get a good hold, and then dug in till he tasted blood, he waited until the first drop met his tongue and he let go of his dick allowing Jason to come, where he soon followed, the pure feeling of satisfaction had him purring as ridiculous as it sounded, and when he felt the same vibration coming from Jason, he couldn't help pulling out and reaching up and removing the rope from the branch above, before turning him around and kissing him, pushing his tongue inside, and exploring it feeling the small sharp fangs and wrestling with the tongue inside, before pulling Jason on top him and sitting against the tree. He fell asleep a couple of minutes later, and Vaas got up carefully placing him on the ground as he went to grab and put on his clothes, before untying the knot around the tree, he took a moment staring at Jason and considering what would happen when he woke up before using the ropes trail to bind his hands and feet, then picked him up and began to carry him to the camp. He needed to explain things to his men, and had to prepare for when Snow White, woke back up.


	4. What's New Pussy Cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya got this chapter finished despite the site and stuff. I didn't include all the stuff I wanted to but I think I'll save some for future chapters.

It wasn't often he could sleep in normally he'd get only a max of 5 to 6 hours before Citra or Dennis had someone wake him up to deal with some bullshit problem they could just as easily solve themselves. He'd have been more pissed about it if he could sleep any later then the six hour but it seemed that any time he got lucky enough to even attempt it he'd only wake up with various nightmares: Citra stabbing him, Vaas shooting Grant, one of the many hellish drug trips he got, but what was always the worst were when he had dreamed of the time Citra ordered him to kill his friends and family only in the dream he'd actually do it. Luckily those didn't occur often but when ever they did he had to get out of there before he just tried to kill everyone there in that fucked up village, he normally spent it hunting, tracking some of the wildlife, collecting plants. Didn't matter what but as long as he was away from everyone and the best place was always the jungle it'd feel like you walked into another dimension no one could bother him, no one could stop him, and nobody controlled him. So the current feeling of sleep deadened arms that he only remembered from nights in California was odd, he opened his eyes only to close them with a hiss of pain at the immediate noon glare of the sun. Forcing one of his arms up he blocked the harsh glares and opened his eyes again, it looked like he had gotten drunk last night and managed to stumble into one of the villages, and someone had let him crash in their house, it looked to be more solid then most of them, and had a solid metal desk covered with a bunch of paper placed in the back right corner with a book shelf only a few feet in front of it on the aligning wall, the bed he was on was placed across the room in the opposing back corner managing to get perfect angle for the glare coming from an old TV on a stand that was reflecting any light from the window behind it, and as he got up and headed towards the door he noticed the tiger pelt rug, and a trunk in front of the bed with a sturdy new padlock on the front. He opened the door and saw 10 different pirates milling about and one right in front of the door turning to look at him when he tried to step back to get further in the room and either get a few moments to think before they rushed him or throw off their aim with the walls before feeling a sharp pain and he landed in what would have been comical in any other situation way with his arms flailing and landing right on the tiger pelt. But the Pirate only snorted at the scene and picked up the radio in his vest to say something about Snow White being awake and the boss heading back. Before just closing the door and walking off. He didn't know what fucked up luck happened to give him the blessing of some drugged Pirate guard to just walk off without trying to kill him, but he wasn't about to take it for granted, spreading his hands on pelt he got ready to push himself up when he felt what looked like a black fur rope or something on top of it trailing back to him, well it seemed that whoever the new boss was, he was had his own special dash of fuckery that seemed to be required to rule here, and had tied him to the fucking pelt, he needed to get out before whoever it was came back anyway, they probably were planning to show off capturing him before a very long, painful, and degrading death was dealt to him. So he grabbed the black tail thing which was kinda odd for any pelt in general if you were going to make it a rug.

It felt differently then the rug, the fur was smoother and it held a less course feel then most dead furs get he tugged it hoping to pull the tiger closer to him that would give him more room when unraveling what ever knot was used only to feel it pull at the base of his spine, the end of it flicked into view in response, What type of fucked up drugs did the give him?! He really didn't want to know what the delusion for the tail was from, and if he never found out that'd work out find, the new boss was obviously as psychotic as the old one and he wanted to escape before he got to experience worse shit without any drugs to act as a barrier for the torture.

"Jason you are freaking the fuck out right now! And it is pretty hilarious to watch."

When he heard the accented voice behind him, and felt the warm breath puff into a ear that was way to high and somehow flicked in response, he couldn't decide what was worse in this drugged up hallucinogenic state he had to be right now, the tail which probably meant he was in for the worst drug trip of his life, or the fact that he managed to get ambushed by him without any of his senses even alerting him that someone entered the room. He charged up to run further down the room only to be yanked back by the black damned thing and a aching pain from the harsh pull to see Vaas's smirking alive and god forbid well face he swore that next time he stabbed this fucker he'd also burn the body. 

"Jason I gotta know how does it feel to be on my side of things when you see someone you could swear you killed? Not that either of us will be trying that again." He seemed to be content just fucking with Jason right now if the way he kept messing with the tail was any indication, he had to resist the odd shiver that would come from when Vaas would mess with thing by gently going against the fur before smoothing it down again. He reached towards the part of it closer to him and pulled it out of Vaas grip before responding.

"Well the rage on me being alive is more understandable, but what ever drug you gave me to hallucinate the god damn tail is also making me wonder if you're one too." the sudden slap and stinging pain fixed that but fuck was he ever going to show any thanks, like he wanted to get slapped. However the growl that came from deep in his chest was surprising but satisfying way to express his thoughts it seemed to display his annoyances and irritation at the situation more then any words could have. 

"Jason, first off you growl like a damn pussy, if you want to actually make a point you need to put some strength into it and sound like more then a damn house cat." The sudden deep growl that came out from Vaas rolled through his stomach like a loud drum roll

"Second of all you are clean on all drugs amigo, and even if I wanted to get you high there aren't any drugs out there to cause you to grow a tail and ears." while the pain in his cheek only confirmed it being sharp and clear on his nerves what he saw made him want to reconsider, Vaas had suddenly grown what looked like tiger ears, and it wasn't until he had started to mess with his pants that it was decided that outside with guards and bullets was the better option then the rest of this and he wasn't going to be yanked back by the tail in any fights to escape from this wonderland bullshit, he could hide it in his pants like what seemed Vaas had been doing, grab a hat, return to the Rakyat calm Citra down from her certain obsessive freak out on the thought of him escaping this island. But first he would need to get a weapon. He knew he was starting to freak out and half of that idea would probably be from the drugs but grabbing a gun and busting out of here was probably required if he wanted to live longer than a day. Vaas seemed distracted by the belt and was cursing softly at it, moving slowly forward he managed to get within a few feet before leaping the last few feet, he had put in a fair amount of strength in it but it seemed that both of them were surprised when they were knocked multiple feet on to the bed that he should have had problems jumping to much less clearing it with Vaas's additional weight. He wasted a precious moment staring in mutual shock at Vaas before trying to find the knife. Which he had stupidly given up the precious moment of surprise to wrestle from Vaas pockets, he would have one somewhere when you lived on Rook even as a regular islander it was essential to have at least some type of knife. He was prepared for a fist fight, kicking, shouting, probably one or both of them getting stabbed depending on who got to a weapon first, so he grabbed Vaas's hands and were holding them up against the wall with one hand to help keep the upper hand while searching with the other.

"Jason, if you wanted to ride me all you had to do was ask, I didn't think you'd be so hands on here." he only tightened his grip hoping that he could crush his hands with that hand alone, and that Vaas for once would shut up. Vaas seemed indifferent to the pressure crushing his hands and only continued speaking.

"I think you got one thing wrong though, I don't play the bitch here." He had pressed his weight hard against Vaas to stop any attempt to buck him off but the sudden pain fucking screaming from his tail made him lose his grip at the sudden pain, it was worse then stubbing a toe and it probably would be sore for hours since having someone grind it between the two steel toed boots after slamming it into the wall with one of his feet would definitely bruise. He couldn't focus enough to keep his weight pressing Vaas into the mattress and without the leverage it only took a moment for him to lose his place and get headbutted before entering the same position Vaas was just in. It would have been more of a fight but he was trying not to let out any noise of pain for the bastard to brag over.

"Jason, I swear you aren't a fast learner, huh? I mean it only took me to fuck up with my own tail once before I realized how I needed to always keep an eye on it, and you get dragged back not once but fucking twice here! Now if I decided to kill you again this fight would be over, you're acting worse than the pussy who had first visited here with his bunch of white assed rich boy friends and then proceed to go through fucking puberty and fuck up my god damn men! Lucky for you I don't care so much for that whole thing anymore, no amigo what you get to do now is join me." Bringing up his friends and his time with them on this island was normally enough to get him pissed off from the reminder of Grants death and all of the other experiences done to him or his friends but the fucker really thought he would join him? He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh his ass off at the thought or lean forward and see if he could tear his throat out with his teeth alone after what he's done to him.

"Not in your life Vaas, or if things work out your corpse." Normally he'd get at least slapped for mouthing off to him when restrained, the numerous occasions of just that proved it but it looked like Vaas just found it funny, he just laughed at him before leaning forward and getting way to close, so that he could feel his body heat through the clothes and could feel the traces of hard muscle and bone from where he leaned against him, he tried to ignore the smell coming from Vaas that almost seemed to promise of pleasure like when going into the jungle during the summer when all the plants were blooming and scents were heady in the air and you couldn't tell which one from the other, he'd catch traces of weed, and drugs, but also gun powder and blood, but as he held his breath trying to focus off of it he'd get remnant of something familiar like some weird alien pine tree that got left out here and managed to grow, it made him instantly long for another breath and he had to resist the ridiculous impulse to press his face against his shoulder to see if he could find out what the tree was by smelling him alone, when he spoke he had the hot breath of him speaking stir his ears and as much as he wanted to move back he forced himself to remain still as Vaas spoke.

"You don't seem to understand, so I'm going to say it nice and simple for you, you my friend already have joined me, If we are going by past experience this would have been a break through in some therapy, you've just been sitting all nicely for me, you even seem to like my scent and that's real flattering but hey good for you cause you're going to be covered in it soon enough." The part of his mind that didn't seem to have gone mental felt like he had been tossed into an icebath only to come out to find that he was in Iceland but it seemed like some part of his head was psychotic cause all it reacted to from this was turn him the fuck on and he was willing his dick to rise as slowly and un-noticeably as possible. The position Vaas was in shouldn't have been comfortable for anyone but he seemed at ease and was almost relaxed outside of the still firm grip restraining Jason leaning over to speak directly in his ear while holding his arms above them.

"Ha! You should see your face man, despite being so good at poker you are really shit at everything else, you tensed up like a board and are shifting like your stuck in some horny directors shitty porno. Guess I should explain a bit to you seeing how you don't remember last night hermano. Citra seemed to have forgotten what this sort of island magic shit does to someone, how they can't remain her fucking dog like this unless proven to be worthy of getting to be top dog and she re-did it on you. You got instinct of a cat now, bullshit like that. If you behave I'll explain more when you show me you won't try to run off for the better parts of it. But some main things are the better senses, natural hunting instincts, the obvious bullshit you know already, and seeing as you are going to be hanging around me, your leader and alpha or what ever bullshit thing people actually call it you're probably going to want to fuck me until we get it into your stupid instinctual half that I won't be ditching your ass so you're going to be wanting my scent on you as much as I do." Fuck the hiding shit he needed to get out of here now, if Citra did this he'll escape and have her fix this and can erase this entire thing from his memory, but he'd never agreed to join this ass and needed to know what the fucker could mean by Vaas even being the leader in this nightmare, he wasn't even going to consider the entire notion of sex with Vaas that was something he never did normally and was happy with it only occurring during certain situations he purposely stopped that thought and decided to just shelve that till he got away.

"I've never joined you, and I never will Vaas, you really need to lay off on some of those drugs they are fucking with your head and giving you dementia." He tried to buck him off then and wrench his hands from the grip so he could punch the crazy bastard and run off, get a few miles away to deal with his dicks new stupidity and libo.

"Even if you don't remember when I got your cat half agreed to join me, got it to understand that much and it was a hell of a lot more agreeable then you're being Jason. But I think that with the right persuasion I can at least get you to stop bitching for a bit." When Vaas grinded on his dick he stopped trying to wrestle out, he forgot to breath and the words he said about them wanting to fuck broke out right to the front of his thoughts, the frantic attempt to get away had frozen with him still arched up trying push him off, there was no way to hide his erection from that position and he could feel his heart beat increasing and was barraged with the desire to buck again but this time not with any desire to escape, it felt like the base of his thoughts for his understanding of Vaas and what he essentially meant for him had been erased and were being rewritten with the new meaning being a hell of a good fuck, it caught him so off guard that he accidentally let loose some sort of weird rumbling noise from the center of his chest that ended in some weird hiccup in his throat, it was weird as fuck and he just starred at Vaas over it who just started to give a deranged looking grin, before pushing back onto his dick and licking a long stripe up his neck, any lingering thought of escape fled with the warmth that spread from the tongue that had been spread flat against his throat, leaving a cool trail behind he didn't know what happened to his own morals, experiences or even sanity but all he wanted was for the man above him to grind down harder the pressure was more of a tease then anything and didn't hold any needed pressure to aide him with getting off,

"Vaas god damn, if we're going to fuck don't tease me." his voice sounded breathy and he could hear the tense desire in his own voice. Vaas never could just make this easy and started to suck on his neck right below his adams apple and he couldn't stop the strained hiss strained between his teeth from it as it lept straight to his dick, the bastard only looked up to say

"If you want to actually get off you got to tell me you want me to otherwise, this is as far I go." he had been imagining ending it, could picture the words, him saying it, but when he took a breath of air and tried to focus all he got was the smell of Vaas and he just felt the intense desire to continue, like a burning need and the thought of halting this leaving him alone having to deal with this only from memories of just now spurred him to buck up against Vaas this time straining to stay up forcing his erection flush against Vaas's

"Fine, we can fuck but I'm not going to agree to anything more." He just looked down at him before saying "See amigo? I was right, I knew I could get you to agree, no backing out now." before mouthing at his neck, sucking licking, placing deep kisses that left purple marks throbbing in time to the throbbing of his dick, he should have been disinterested when teeth began to catch the tender skin gently teasing and pulling, the idea of having his life vulnerable to him someone who has tried to kill him multiple times should have but it just struck some base desire in him that made him more desperate for the man on top to stop lightly grinding with only the barest of any actual weight and have the other man proceed from getting the slightest pressure pressed against him, when he began to teethe at his adams apple he had enough and needed to have something stronger to finally help get him off or to at least provide him with something to rut against to come

"Vaas fucking, damn it, please, I can't take it anymore, stop fucking with me," he moved from his throat to his jaw and kissed down it towards his chin with nothing to show he had heard or cared. "God damn it Vaas, I can't take the teasing any more, let me come, please!" he stopped moving his lips along and he could feel his stubble against his cheek coarse and rough hinting of the last time Vaas had shaved was yesterday.

"You only had to ask hermano. I'm always happy to help, especially when you do it so nicely." the sudden pressure against his dick made him push his heels on the mattress trying to get more, it was a blessed relief compared to weak pleasure before and he was pressing against him as hard as he could hoping to get the man to understand that he somehow needed more, despite all the pleasure and dizzying smells of precum and sweat that was sinking in he needed something to push him off the edge before he could finally get to come. Vass just worked back to his neck moving one of his hands to his hair and pulling him to look downward by it while he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the revealed bare skin of the back of his neck as he hunched forward trying to maintain the balance between the pulling on his hair and the limits of his arm as they were held above him, he wasn't into pain, had met some people into bdsm but it never appealed to him yet despite the pain in his neck he found it was the extra push he needed to finally come bringing all the sensations and instinct to a head and letting them come down out as he came until he was left leaning against Vaas.


End file.
